<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover Is a Day by instant_romance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091175">Lover Is a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance'>instant_romance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Kiss, Cozy, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Gentleness, I Love You, I'm kinda proud of it, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love Drunk, Lovers, Loving gazes, Mark - Freeform, Mark is an angel, Mark is whipped, Moon, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Short, Sighing, So many kisses, So much kissing, Stars, SuperM - Freeform, Sweet, Sweet Mark, Warm, Watermelons, i must say, jupiter is in love, jupiter is quite precious, kiss drunk, literally the whole thing is them kissing, mark is in love, mark lee - Freeform, mark lee/original female character - Freeform, mark sees the whole galaxy in jupe's eyes, mark x oc, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 mark, nct 127 mark lee, nct dream mark, nct dream mark lee, nct mark, nct mark lee, nct scenarios, short and sweet, short fic, soft, sun - Freeform, this is quite precious, warmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just Mark and Jupiter being whipped for each other. There's lots of kissing :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark &amp; Jupiter, Mark/Jupiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover Is a Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to Lover Is a Day by Cuco :D It inspired me to write this and that's why it's titled what it is!! I listened to the song while working on it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark slides his left hand to the back of Jupiter’s neck, pulling her closer. The knuckles of his other hand brush against her cheek delicately, showing her how precious she is to him with his gentle touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath fans over her face, kissing her cheeks, her chin, her nose. He smells like watermelons and sunshine. His mouth slowly closes over her lower lip and she shuts her eyes, gasping quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a moment before he moves his mouth against hers. His teeth lightly tug at the flesh trapped between them. He sighs as she molds herself into him, and he backs up into the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall together, their legs entangled in each other, and she grunts softly. Mark shifts his position, leaning his head so it’s against the armrest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins sucking on Jupiter’s tongue and it only takes a moment before saliva starts to trickle from the corners of their mouths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whines softly, snuggling nearer to his warm body. He allows his arms to fall to her waist, holding her impossibly closer. Her fingers linger on his neck, stroking his collarbone and gliding over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unhooks their mouths and for a brief moment, his warm breath envelops her in its comforting embrace. Her eyes gaze into his lovingly. She presses a kiss to his jaw, her tongue peeking out to taste his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste is familiar and she welcomes the rush of euphoria that comes with having Mark so close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispers. Her legs tighten around his as her lips close around the lobe of his ear. His hands trace gentle, languid circles on her sides and her kisses get sloppier as she begins to grow tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more,” he breathes back. “You deserve the universe. The stars, the sun, the moon. All of it. And one day, I’m gonna give them to you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first kiss scene 🥺 I hope you enjoyed 🤧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>